


Miami: 2012 (Celebrity)

by krisherdown



Series: Travelogue Anthology [5]
Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-27 14:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krisherdown/pseuds/krisherdown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's weird to deal with Serena and Serena's Hollywood friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miami: 2012 (Celebrity)

**Author's Note:**

> Request by slyreflection. Based off that week when the tabloids thought Serena and Grigor were an item.

Miami Dolphins doesn’t really mean anything to Grigor but it means a lot to Serena, as she owns a share of this American football team. He agreed to be Serena’s hitting partner because, well, he’s not an idiot. That she’s been showing pieces of her life as well means a lot to him.  
  
It’s weird to deal with Serena and Serena’s Hollywood friends. People that he’s only seen on the front page of trashy tabloids are actually _friends_ of Serena’s, without any sort of irony about it.  
  
Serena likes playing mind games, something that he’s not accustomed to dealing with. He does wonder if it was her idea to have the paparazzi think they’re a couple.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Grigor is still riding on the high of defeating Berdych the next morning while on the practice court.  
  
“You’re still around?” Andy Roddick asks as he takes a seat next to him on the bench. “Serena hasn’t turned you down yet?”  
  
“I never…” Grigor shakes his head, already sick of people thinking that he is Serena’s boy-toy. “I actually am still in the event, not… whatever you’re…”  
  
“Save your breath. You’ll be forever blue balls with her. If she doesn’t already have you catering to her, too late for you.”  
  
“Tabloids believe otherwise.”  
  
Andy chuckles. “They can be fed anything. I guess it bothers you that your idol finally lost to me.”  
  
Grigor rolls his eyes, now knowing why Andy was really talking to him. “I wish everyone didn’t compare me to Roger.”  
  
“You’re right. I would bet you’re better in bed. More eager to please than he’d ever be.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Serena has pretty good taste, I’ll give her that.”  
  



End file.
